Always and Forever
by LisaSparkles
Summary: Bella and Edward are happily in love. But when a fight tears them apart, are they going to find a way back to each other? And what happens when Charlie interferes? Canon pairings. Vampires and humans.
1. Mad House

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight or any of its characters._

A/N: ok so i have started to write a new story. Read it and tell me what you think.

* * *

_You can do this, Bella. Just try again, it can't be that hard._ That was the mantra I was telling myself over and over.

I was sitting in my room for nearly three hours now and studying math, with the glorious result of: nothing, nada, niente, null.

It is so frustrating, why can nearly everybody on this earth understand these things and I don't? At this moment I'm clinging to the thought that it is the fault of my solution book and my results are totally correct.

Not that this week was stressful enough, I just got my period yesterday. Edward said nothing about it and I wondered if he didn't realize it or if he was just the gentleman, he always is. I bet on the last.

I glance at my watch on my nightstand and sigh. Half past twelve. Great. Tomorrow is a normal school day and I'm going to be exhausted from the moment I stand up.

I take my wash bag and go into the bathroom. After my shower I was looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing leggings and an old t-shirt and once again I curse myself for not bringing the Victoria's Secret robe with me.

On the way to my room I hear my dad snoring in his room. When I got back into my room I opened my window, like every night. I decided to sit a moment beside the window and breathe the fresh and cold air of Forks. The air was cold and wet, so different from the hot and dry one I was once used to. Once I thought again what Edward was doing now. He told he had to help Alice today with something. I didn't listen properly, but it was all I was thinking at the moment. I missed him terribly already and I had to wait until the morning so I can see him again. It was torture, but he ensured me that he will meet me downstairs first thing in the morning. I sighed and closed the window; it was going to be a cold night. I pulled the covers over my head and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Stupid In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight or any of its characters_.

A/N: So here is the new chapter. Sorry about the last one, I know it was very short. So anyway enjoy reading and review please! I would love to read what you think.

* * *

Suddenly I heard a rustling noise. It sounded like a car. Unwillingly I pushed the covers back and went downstairs. I nearly tripped over the last few steps but I could regain my balance just in time. When I looked into the kitchen I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Billy, Jacob and Charlie talking over something.

"Hey honey, sorry we didn't want to wake you up, but something happened." Charlie told me when he saw me. I was immediately alarmed.

"Bella, you don't have to worry, it isn't that bad. There was an accident at our house. Paul and Jake were doing the dishes and when they finished they forgot to switch off the water. So now, our whole house is flooded." Billy explained and threw Jacob an evil side glance. Despite my tiredness I had to laugh. This was SO Jacob.

"Dad, I told you that it wasn't on purpose." Jacob tried to explain.

"Enough kids. Bella, Jacob is sleeping in your room, because as you know we don't have enough space."

I was starring at Charlie with an expression of pure horror.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Come on, it is just for one night." He pleaded me.

"Oh come on Bells, I don't bite." Jake smirked.

Before I could reply, Charlie threw me a glance that said everything. I sighed and made my way upstairs. I bet if Emmett could see this he would laugh his ass of.

I heard Jacob behind me as I went into my room.

"Just to get this straight, I'm sleeping on my bed and you are sleeping on the floor."

"Alright, just as long as I have a pillow I'm satisfied. Plus you are in the same room, so this shouldn't be a problem." He smiled.

I was getting a little annoyed.

"I'm going to sleep now. Feel free to do whatever you want as long as you are quiet."

He nodded and I walk back to my bed and pull the covers up again, because I started to get cold. Just as I thought sleep would overtake me again Jake decided to speak again.

"Where is your bloodsucker boyfriend? Didn't he had the time to stay with you?" Jake asked bitterly.

"Jake, it's none of your business. Please just stop." I could feel a familiar emptiness creeping up inside of me. Jacob saw the look on my face.

"Bella he is no good for you. Don't you see it? He can't give you the things you want!"

"You don't know anything! He is all I want." Jake snorted.

"Yeah right. Can he kiss for hours? Can you wake up before him in the morning and see him sleeping beside you? Can he make love to you? Can he-"

"Just shut the hell up, before I throw you out!" I was whispering as loud as I could without actually screaming.

I was so mad at him, not only because of the things he said but because I know they were true.

Jake rolled on his other side and so did I.

I lay in my bed for nearly half an hour now. I sighed and picked my I Pod and scrolled until I found my favorite singer. I picked "Te Amo" from Rihanna and slowly drifted of into sleep. My last thoughts were all about Edward. I missed him so much. I wished he could lie here beside me and I could show Jacob just how long we could make out. With a smile on my face the song ended and my dream started.

I woke up again, because I had to use the bathroom. While I washed my hands I looked in the mirror and asked myself again what Edward saw in me. I pushed the thought away and went back into my room. Something was different. Did I leave the window open? No, I don't think so. Maybe Jacob opened it. I decided not to think about it anymore and went to bad again. As I tried to find a comfortable position suddenly something cold brushed my feet. Before I could shriek a cold hand wrapped around my mouth.

"Shh we wouldn't want to wake up the dog. Now would we?" Edward whispered against my neck as he slowly discarded his hand from my mouth. I instantly relaxed and snuggled deeper in his embrace. He let out a happy sigh and I smiled against his marble chest.

"So, Alice didn't keep you up all night?"

"No, she let me go a few hours ago." He said, but I could sense that he thought about something different. I caressed his cheek with my hand.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" He chuckled.

"Isn't this normally my question to ask?" Now I started to get really worried.

"You didn't answer my question." He sighed and looked right into me eyes as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"You had an interesting conversation with Jacob earlier." He stated dryly. The humor and happiness on his face were gone.

Suddenly all crashed down on my. Oh my Gosh, he heard what we were talking about. What Jacob said about him, us. No, no, no.

"Edward, it is not important what Jacob said, ok? It doesn't matter." I desperately tried to make him understand.

"No, Bella. He is right! Everything he said is true!" he moved away a bit.

"Edward you can't be serious, we talked about it so many times before! You are all I want, all I will ever want."

"But don't you understand, Bella? You should have a boyfriend who can show you his love, a husband who becomes old with you, children and maybe also grandchildren. Not being 18 forever as a creature without a soul."

"All of these things mean nothing without you. I don't want any of these things without you."

"Bella! You would have a life that is so much easier than this one. You could have everything you want. You could also have sex. This is one of many things I can't give you. Don't you understand? I'll be here as long as you want, but when you decide that I'm no good for and you like to start a life with Jacob or another guy I will understand."

That was enough. I was so angry right now. I couldn't even stand to look at him. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't say such things. When had I chosen to start a new life with Jacob? He couldn't be serious.

"Go."

"What?"

"Edward, just go I can't stand to see you right now."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, I think so." I was looking into his golden eyes and saw an endless grieve there. Was he regretting what he said? Did he understand what I meant?

His face was now a mask; I couldn't read any emotion on it. But I was far too angry with him to even think about what he was going to do. I was looking at his back as he jumped out the window. The only sound now was Jacob's snoring.

Suddenly my whole world crashed. I realized what had happened. Had I broken up with him? No! I could never do this! Oh my God what had I done? The only person in the world that truly knew me and who my heat and soul belong was gone. Again. This time it was my fault. The realization hit me and I started to cry hard but quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone. I was too exhausted to cry, I felt numb and I felt so stupid. I had to fix this. Today.

* * *

A/N: The song was from Rihanna's new Album "Rated R"

I hope you liked it :)


	3. Cold Case Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight or any of its characters**_**.**

**A/N sorry for the long wait, but I was busy, because I'm working to get my driver licence. So here is my new chapter, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was feeling sick and sad. I decided to take a hot shower. Jake was snoring like my truck so I let him sleep.

When I saw myself in the mirror I was shocked. I didn't look myself. I had red, swollen eyes, my hair was more a mess than usual and my skin was also paler. In one word: horrible. I looked like I rose from dead.

I pulled out a jean and a black hoody, because I wasn't in the mood for anything else. I didn't have anybody to empress. _Of course you do, silly. Remember Edward?_ A voice inside my head said.

I sighed. Edward. Was he still my boyfriend? Did we break up? Are we taking a break? I had no idea, but I wished that this was all a bad dream and Edward would be waiting downstairs with my favourite smile. He wasn't. When I came down I say Charlie, Billy and Jacob in the kitchen. I picked an apple, grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Bye dad, have a nice day."

"Wait!" I turned around again.

"Bella, is everything alright?" He looked at me with a frown.

"Yeah dad, everything is great." I tried to smile, I hoped it looked convincing.

"Ok, have a nice day, too." I let out the breath I was holding.

When I met Jacob's eyes, he threw me a look that said 'I know you're lying'. I could only hope he didn't hear our conversation yesterday.

"Bye Billy. Good-Bye Jake." With that I was out the door and when I nearly reached my truck I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella, if you want to talk about what happened, just call, ok?" Jacob stopped right in front of me.

"You heard?" I whispered and my eyes were getting wet by thinking about the last night. Jacob laughed bitterly.

"Of course, you two weren't that silent. Yesterday I thought it was great what happened, because you finally dumped him, but when I look at you now and how miserable you look, I feel like I should help you, I mean…I.. Damn! Bella, you know I hate these bloodsuckers and I don't know why you love them or _him_, but I can see it in your eyes. I never believed I would be saying this, but I hope you two find a solution." Jake was deep in thoughts at the end of his speech, as if he had to process the things he just said.

I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks Jake, really that means a lot to me." I whispered.

"No problem, Bells, but I think I'm getting soft." He replied with a little smile on his lips.

I saw him in my rear view mirror disappearing as I drove away.

The school parking lot was crowded and I was a little late, because of the conversation I had with Jacob. As soon as I exited my car I saw a silver Volvo on other side of the parking lot. My heart was beating erratically, I couldn't breath properly. I walked into its direction, but someone nearly knocked me over and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Bella, I'm so sorry what happened. Do you want to talk about? I'm so sorry, I couldn't see it soon enough. You to are going to figure it out, I know it. Please, don't give him up." Alice whispered so fast into my hair that I had to concentrate to understand everything.

"Alice, I won't, I could never give him up. I miss him so much." Now the tears were flowing that I held back for so long.

"He does too, you know. He isn't even here today. I tried to encourage him, but he is sitting in his room sulking. "

We parted and I whipped away the tears and we started to head to our classes.

Edward wasn't in school, because of me. Again. I had to fix this somehow.

The lessons dragged on, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to look on my mobile phone to see if he wrote something or maybe even phoned me. After school I walked over to my car and saw the Cullens entering their car. When they saw they gave me compassionate looks, even Rosalie looked a bit sorry for me. But I didn't want their sympathy, because now I just felt even guiltier for what I have done. To him. To us.

When I arrived at home the first thing I did was checking my phone. Nothing. No missed calls or any messages. I sighed. Did he really think we were done? That it was over? No, he couldn't, I needed him, more than breathing. I cooked some fish with potatoes and ate it without tasting something. I put the leftovers into the fridge for Charlie.

I went into my room and turned on my laptop. Maybe he has written an e-mail or he wrote me a message on Facebook.

_Edward Cullen: This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go  
somewhere only we know?_

As I read this my eyes started to well up again. What does this mean? I can't comment on it that would be too obvious. Although I needed him too know who much I love him and need him and miss him. Suddenly a song came to my mind I listened to last year when he was gone. It was one of the rare times that I listened to music.

_Bella Swan__: I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone, please come back home... _

He is going to grasp that, I hope.

I was too exhausted to actually do something productive so I decided to go downstairs and watch some TV. Not five minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped into the phone.

"Hey Alice," I sighed.

"Because I'm such a good person and I don't want to see you moping around the house all day. Because seriously one individual is enough, I decided to go out with you."

"No, Alice, I don't want to. I have nothing to wear and I'm not in the mood to party."

"Ohh come on, you don't have to 'party'. Just try to have some fun with me. Please." She pleaded. She knew that I couldn't say no when she did that.

"Okay, but not too long, I-" I couldn't even finish the sentence, because Alice squealed into the phone.

"Great, I pick you up in 15. Wear the blue blouse and some skinny jeans."

"Yeah, see you."

"See you, love you Bella." She said as she hung up.

"Love you too" I mumbled into the silence.

15 minutes later I was standing in front of my house waiting for Alice. I wrote a little note for Charlie telling him that I'd be home before midnight. He was working late again.

I heard Alice's car and in the next moment she was standing in front of me.

"You look beautiful. Come on, I can't wait to get there." I blushed, thanked her and got into her car. As I took a closer look, I saw what Alice was wearing: A light purple shirt with roses and a simple black skirt.

"Alice, you look stunning." I said in awe. She always looked gorgeous.

"Thank you, so let us have some fun tonight and lighten up your mood. Maybe we meet some cute boys." She said with a smirk. In this moment I knew that Alice planned something that can't be good. Oh boy, it's going to be a long night.

**A/N the lyrics are from Keane- Somewhere only we know and Fort Minor- Where did you go. **

**I know that you all miss Edward in this chapter, but no worries, next chapter we meet a sweet and kind of jealous Edward. **


	4. Te Amo

****

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight or any of its characters_.

**A/N so here is the new chapter. i hope you like it. if many of you review this chapter than i'm going to update sooner. as always, have fun reading and tell me what you think. **

* * *

So, here I am. Isabella Swan. Waiting to get into a club. I was so tired from crying and thinking of Edward. I didn't want be here, I wanted to be in bed with Edward. It was raining so hard that Alice nearly ran with vampire speed into the dry place. I followed shortly and stopped immediately when I entered too and was standing in the middle of a black room with flashes of different colors. Alice led us to a table where Jess, Mike, Angela and Ben were already sitting.

"Hey guys" Alice nearly shouted so they could here her above the music.

"Hi Alice, Bella. Come on, take a seat" Jess shouted back.

Suddenly David Guetta's song Memories blasted from the loud speakers and Alice jumped from her seat.

"Bella come on, I want to dance!"

"Yeah go on, no one is holding you back."

"Silly, I mean with you!"

"So not going to happen and you know this. Don't even try to convince me. I want to sleep tonight without a broken leg."

"Alright, alright, Jess? Angela?" Alice finally turned her attention on them.

As the three emerged onto the dance floor Mike started to talk with me. I was absolutely not in the mood now.

"So Bella, how is it going with you and Cullen. He wasn't in school today."

"Yeah, he got some nasty headache in the morning and everything is great." I tried to smile, but I was sure it looked like a grimace. It was getting too much. The room was too crowded, Mike and also the lack of Edward was unbearable. I excused myself and stood up and headed to the door. I found Alice eyes and tried to tell her that I needed some fresh air. She nodded slowly.

I was standing in the pouring rain and enjoyed the cold water, when a big guy was suddenly standing next to me. I started to walk near the entrance again, when he started to talk.

"Hey sweetheart, stay with me, we could have some fun." He was drunk and I was getting afraid. Suddenly I had the night in Port Angeles in mind when Edward saved me. My only problem was that there was no Edward here now. The guy came nearer and nearer and tried to touch me. So I did the only thing I could think of.

Run.

I ran as fast as I could, without tripping over my own feet. I saw the guy behind me. He was fast. Tears stung in my eyes, but I tried to ignore them. I was running in the pouring rain, but I stopped the second I realized that I was standing in a dead end street. I turned around and he was only inches away now.

"It's just going to be worse for you now honey. You shouldn't have been that difficult. Bad girl." I could smell the alcohol now and I was getting sick. He was starting to raise his hand.

I cringed away and closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you" an all too familiar voice growled.

I opened my eyes and looked into my favorite ones and they were black. Edward. He was here. I nearly cried, because I was so happy.

"Go away you loser, I found her first, go-", he couldn't end the sentence, because Edward threw him against the wall. He was starting to throw him again and I was sure as I saw the look of Edward's eyes that he wasn't going to survive this throw.

"Edward stop. He isn't worth it." I pleaded. I was so sitting on the floor with my drenched clothes, my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Bella, he wanted to hit you and do things I don't even want to mention" Edward growled.

"Edward, come back to me" I whispered.

He was looking at me with a strained look. After what seemed like hours he let the guy drop and walked over to where I was sitting.

He looked down at me for a few seconds and then positioned himself right next to me.

After a few moments I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what we were fighting about. I was an ass."

Edward chuckled and pulled me into his embrace.

"No, love, I'm the one who is sorry. I was acting like a child. Can you forgive me?" he asked me with his most heartbreaking smile.

"Of course. Remember? I love you." I joked.

"I love you too, so much."

We were sitting there for a few more minutes, before he finally stood up.

"Come on, I get you home. You're going to be sick if we stay here longer" he pulled me up. As he said it I was starting to feel my cold wet clothes and I started shivering.

"That's what I thought." Edward murmured.

I blushed. Then I remembered Alice.

"Oh my god, I have to phone Alice" I panicked. Where was my damn cell phone?

"No need to do that. Alice told me what will happen. She knows that I'm taking you home"

"Oh, ok."

I could see the Volvo standing only a few blocks away. Edward opened my door and the next second he was sitting next to me. He turned up the heat the minute he started the engine.

"Thanks" I replied quietly. I was so tired. I closed my eyes.

"Your welcome." I could hear the smile in his voice. He put his right hand on my thigh and I slowly drifted away as my eyes got heavy.


	5. Wait Your Turn

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm soooooo sorry. Please don't hate me guys. To everybody who's still with me I want to send a big thank you and many kisses. ****So anyway, here is the new chapter (finally, I know) and as always tell me what you think.**

**Just a short question: Are you also happy, because our ****favorite**** couple finally got together?**

* * *

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah dad.'"

"Isn't Alice with you?"

"No, she just brought me home, because she needed to head home herself." I sighed. But honestly I was proud of myself that I was able to lie without blushing. After we were parked in front of my house, Edward opened my door, helped my out and kissed me softly.

"I'll be there as soon as Charlie is asleep." He whispered into my ear.

I wasn't able to form a coherent sentence so I just nodded. He smirked and drove away.

"I see. How was your night out?" Charlie asked without much interest, because his eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Nice, but you know, I like a quiet night in much more." I had to smile a little.

"Yes, me too." He murmured.

"Ok. So good night dad, I'm going get some sleep." I faked a yawn, hoping it was believable.

When I reached for the knob on my door I heard Charlie yell.

"I nearly forgot to tell you Bells that I won't be home till seven tomorrow… is this okay for you?"

"Of course dad, good night."

"Sleep well, Bella."

"You too, Charlie." I whispered to myself as I closed the door.

As I entered my room, I hoped that Edward would already be here, but of course he wasn't.

_Why are so disappointed? He told you he wouldn't be here until Charlie is fast asleep._

Maybe I just thought that he would break is damn rules once. His stupid, precious rules!

I decided not to think about it anymore and rather take a shower. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, because I needed to get my nightclothes from the laundry room. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

Charlie wasn't in front of the TV anymore. I was so spaced out in the shower that I didn't even hear him go into his room.

As I made my way through the living room, I saw a shadow outside the window, but only for a second. My heartbeat accelerated immediately.

Victoria.

_Don't freak out_. It probably was just my imagination running wild. I took a few deep breaths and continued my way to my destination. As I took the last step down I tripped over my own feet and lost my balance.

I pulled my hands in front of my face and prepared myself for the most likely painful connection with the floor.

Suddenly two arms grabbed my waist and steadied me. After only a few seconds he let go of me again. I turned around and saw him standing there with a clenched jaw, taking deep breaths and letting his eyes travel my body up and down.

I looked down myself too and saw that the towel only hang loosely on my body now and blushed. I turned around again and fastened it.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He tried to smile but it was forced.

"You know, why don't you go up into my room and I'll meet you there in five minutes?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Okay, but please pay more attention. I want my Bella in one piece." This time his smile was genuine.

"Yeah, Yeah." I grumbled, slightly embarrassed of my lack of coordination. And with that he was up the stairs and gone.

I exhaled loudly and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t- shirt.

I made my way back to my room and closed the door quietly behind me.

Edward smiled at me and gestured that I should come to him. Without hesitation I climbed into the bed and curled up beside him. Then I remembered what happened earlier.

"Was that you? I mean that shadow?" I asked, a little bit afraid of the answer.

"Yes" He said. He sounded surprised. "You saw me?"

A wave of relief washed over me.

"Yeah, but only for a second, I was afraid it would be Victoria." I whispered the last part.

"Shh Bella, she's not going to hurt, I'll protect you, no matter what." He said and kissed my hair.

I wanted to tell him that there was a solution to the never ending problem of my safety.

Although I decided not to bring up the topic of my immortality, because it would just end in a fight anyways. Instead I decided to comment on another sensitive topic.

"I missed you lately, you know."

"I know love, I missed you too." He said, but I felt that he was elsewhere with his thoughts.

"No, I don't mean physically, I meant…" How am I going to say this without embarrassing myself?

"I meant your affection?" I asked uncertain, wondering if he would understand my concern.

When I looked up into his eyes the only thing I saw was confusion.

"What I want to say is that you didn't really kiss me lately, or touch me or anything that would imply that you are in any way attracted to me. I mean ok you have your stupid rule about us having sex, but the other things- I just don't understand." When I finished I was bright red that I was sure you could see my cheeks glow in the dark.

"Ahh Bella" he groaned.

"Of course you have to notice everything." He mumbled to himself. I waited for a further explanation.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way, but this way I have better control of myself. I always have to be in control of my every move around you." He said and gripped my hip with his left hand.

"You have absolutely no idea what I wanted to do to you the way you looked downstairs. And you have not the slightest idea of what I want to do now" He had closed his eyes again.

"But I can't." He whispered defeated.

I crawled up beside his body until my face was next to his. I stroked his hair a few times. Then I rested my hand on his cheek, willing him to open his eyes. He leaned into my touch but didn't change his demeanor. I took a deep breath and just decided to act on my stupid human feelings.

"Just let go." I whispered as I leaned in.

I was surprised that not only did he kiss me back but also deepened the kiss and I slowly drew my hands down his torso until he stilled them when I nearly reached his belt. After what seemed like only a few seconds he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow." Was the only word that I could muster at that moment.

"I couldn't have described it better." He chuckled against my skin.

"I want you too, Love, I don't think you know how much. I promise you that from now on I will show you the love you deserve." He said as he pulled me into his arms again.

I raised one eyebrow. He snorted.

"I'm trying Bella really, but you can't expect me to sleep with you right now. Give me some time."

"Okay" I yawned and snuggled deeper into his chest, happy with the outcome of our talk. I was nearly asleep when I heard his voice.

"Love? I forgot to tell you. The Denali clan is coming to pay us a visit."

* * *

**A/N So? What do you think is going to happen next? I already have some ideas and they are mostly written down already (surprise), but I would love to hear some of your crazy thoughts :) **


End file.
